


Accountable

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: So I was going through the notes on my phone and found this. I guess I forgot about this story and never posted it. The concept is old, as it's based on the porch scene that took place at the end of episode 2, but I thought I'd share it anyway.





	

It escapes definition.

He could pop up on any earth at any time and know that despite a world full of differences, she would remain the same.

His constant. His fixed point. His always.

Her heart remained the same. Her smile remained the same. The way she made him feel on the surface, down to the very core of his being, remained the same.

It broke his heart a little when he thought about all the versions of her he'd encountered, only to leave them all behind.

It was cruel in a way. The amount of power he had and the way that he played with their lives. But he was done. At least that's what he told himself. This timeline would be permanent. He'd learned his lesson once and for all and he wouldn't leave her behind again.

He couldn't bare to say goodbye again.

And when he saw her, he knew he'd meant it this time. He didn't want to keep starting over again and again.

He didn't want another first kiss to be erased. He didn't want her to forget again, not have any knowledge of something he held so close to his heart and had engrained in his memory.

He wanted her to know.

He wanted them to have other first's. He was tired of taking that first step and never making it any further.

It was their time and this time he'd get it right. This time they'd move towards the future together and never look back.

Which is what brought them to this moment on the porch. Another chance to get it right. To tell her that this time he was ready. This time she was enough. This time he would stay and find out what happens next.

He sat close to her, really close to her. Their bodies leaning in towards each other. They were always being pulled together by something that was bigger than them. Like every cell in their bodies knew they were meant to be together and were programmed to gravitate to the other.

He told her how beautiful she was, almost in a whisper because she took the air out of his lungs. Made him weak and strong all at the same time.

"Do you know how much I love you, Iris?"

She smiled at him softly, reaching a hand to touch his thigh.

"I think I have an idea."

He stared at her for a moment before continuing.

"I need you to know that there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Your happiness is everythi...everything to me.

I literally couldn't live without you in my life. It's like, you know how the earth needs the sun to survive? How everything would wither and earth would become this cold, dark, lifeless place without it? You're my sun. That's how vital you are to me. I love you more than anyone, more than anything. And I just need you to know that I'm sorry for any pain I've ever caused you. If my actions have ever dulled your light. I never want to be the reason that you don't shine as bright.

So I wanted to make a promise to you right now that I'll do everything in my power to make you as happy as you make me. To always keep you safe, to make the world better for you. I promise to always, always love you...and I'll never leave you."

"That's a lot of promises Barry. You sure are putting a lot of pressure on yourself."

She giggled a bit and smiled brightly. But his face remained still and focused.

"I'm serious Iris. And I want you to hold me accountable. Don't let me get away with things, call me out on my shit. You deserve someone who gives you their all and who means what they say. Ok?"

She reached for his face for a moment.

"Ok.

Are you sure you're alright Bear?"

"I'm fine, I just...I should have to deal with the consequences of my actions, just like everyone else. And I feel like I'm let off too easy sometimes and I don't want that for myself anymore, because all it does is lead me to make the same mistakes again and again. I'm done running and I'm done messing around."

She held his gaze.

"Ok...I can do that."

He smiled at her as he slowly moved forward. He watched her face all the way up until their lips had been touching for a few moments and then finally closed his eyes. 

This was it. The last first kiss he'd ever share with Iris West. He would never take it away from her. Time would keep moving forward and he would take each new day as it came.

 

 

 


End file.
